


accidentally? [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dick Pics, Getting Together, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: JEFE: ¿Sabes por qué?YO: Porque accidentalmente le mande la foto de una pollaJEFE [Deja de verter vino en dos vasos]: ¿Accidentalmente?Sip.Donde  Derek recibe una mañana un sorprendente correo electrónico.





	accidentally? [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [accidentally?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590561) by [bibliosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosexual/pseuds/bibliosexual). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

—Tienes que dejar de llorar por personas con las que ni siquiera has hablado—, dice Lydia un día, probablemente porque Derek- eso, el señor Hale, su jefe- acaba de entrar por la puerta principal del café en donde están almorzando, y Stiles se ha quedado sin palabras al verlo acercarse al mostrador. En la defensa de Stiles, él nunca ha visto al Sr. Hale fuera de la oficina antes, usando chaqueta de cuero sobre su camisa de vestir. Dios y Stiles pensaba que los trajes a medida eran lo suficientemente malos...

De todas formas.

—Uh, _también_ he hablado con él,— dice Stiles, indignado, arrancando los ojos de la amplia espalda de Derek , al otro lado de la habitación. —Un día estaba saliendo de la sala de descanso y casi me choco con él y el dijo, 'Disculpe,' por lo que entonces dije, 'Vaya', y él me sonrió. Más o menos. Un poco. Es decir, yo lo interpretó como una sonrisa. Hubo algún contacto ocular prolongado. 

 Lidia se detiene abruptamente revolviendo su café con leche desnatada para mirarlo con  ese tipo de mirada - _Oh dios,  es peor de lo que pensaba._ —¿Eso es todo? 

   —No. No había terminado,—dice Stiles. —También almorzamos juntos  el  lunes pasado. Me olvidé de llevar mi almuerzo, así que estaba a comerme una bolsa de patatas fritas de la máquina expendedora y me ofreció la mitad de su sándwich de atún. 

Había sido uno de los mejores descansos para almorzar en la oficina que había tenido nunca, en realidad. Stiles estaba sentado en el bajo muro de ladrillos en el borde de la zona de picnic, y para su sorpresa, también Derek se sentó allí, en su traje probablemente mil dólares, mientras que Stiles se le quedó mirando un poco por lo que hacía.

Derek había permanecido allí sentado incluso después de regalarle el sándwich. Estaba  claro por la forma en que no dejaba de mirar a Stiles que no sabía que decir, pero que quería decir algo, así que Stiles lo incitó —, ¿Tienes algún plan de fin de semana? —Y Derek había dicho que no tenía ninguno, así Stiles había divagado durante un rato acerca de sus planes de fin de semana, lo que suponía ir a San Francisco ese fin de semana para un concierto de la Bastilla. Derek se sentó y escuchó con atención todo el tiempo, lo que, según la experiencia de Stiles, no mucha gente haría. También dijo que no sabía quiénes eran Bastilla. Eso era un poco sorprendente, pero por otra parte, Stiles supuso que Derek o tenía mucho tiempo para absorber la cultura pop, lo que encajaba con el manejo  de la fundación y con ser dueño de un perro y todo eso.

Obviamente tenía un poco de tiempo en ese momento, por lo Stiles había sacado su teléfono y puesto a Derek algunas de sus canciones, y Derek había seguido sutilmente el ritmo con la cabeza y sonreído un poco lo que al instante hizo que el pequeño cuelgue de Stiles por él fuera mucho más intenso..

   —Y eso es todo—, concluye ahora. —¿Así que crees que no está interesado en mi en absoluto? 

   —¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No leo la mente. 

   —Podrías engañarme—, murmura Stiles, pensando en todas las veces que había adivinado de antemano lo que iba a llevarle para su cumpleaños y todas las veces que ella le había echado una  mirada y había sabido con misteriosa certeza  que se acababa de acostar con alguien o, más comúnmente, o más comúnmente que acababa de pasar toda la noche jugando a videojuegos haciendo caso omiso de las responsabilidades de la vida.

Ahora Lydia suspira. —Mira, todo lo que te puedo decir, es que los romances de oficina son complicado. Incluso si él está interesado, probablemente sentiría que no puede pedirte que salgas con el debido a la dinámica del poder. Tienes que ser tu el que dé el primer paso. 

—Sí, claro—, resopla Stiles.

Lidia levanta las cejas como _, lo que pensaba._ —Stiles...—, dice, —como tu amiga que se preocupa por tu felicidad, voy a preguntarte algo: ¿Ha ido a alguna cita en el último mes? ¿En los últimos seis meses? 

Stiles resiste el impulso de agachar la mirada. Podría ser una interrogadora de fama mundial si alguna vez quisiera cambiar de carrera. —Está bien, pero... He estado muy ocupado, ¿de acuerdo? No tiene nada que ver con Der- , el Sr.Hale. Como si. Eso es ridículo. Totalmente absurdo. 

—Ya veo—, dice Lidia, sin impresionarse.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que ella instala una aplicación de citas en su teléfono y rellenar un perfil donde todo junto hace parecer a Stiles diez veces más encantador de lo que alguna vez podría haber sugerido y le sonsaca la promesa de que al menos hará un intento decente.

Stiles da su palabra, pero en privado se pregunta si puede mantenerla.

De hecho fue Derek quien inspiro a Stiles a echar una solicitud para trabajar en la fundación aullidos de Cambio. El periódico local lo entrevistó hace un par de años acerca de la fundación, cuando estaba comenzando. Stiles solo estaba ojeando, no planeaba leer el periódico durante media hora, es lo que terminó haciendo, atraídos por la entrevista de Derek. Su entusiasmo y amor por los lobos, su elocuencia en respuesta a las preguntas del periodista, su imagen acompañando el articulo... estaba en ropa deportiva, agachado en un sendero en algún lugar del bosque abrazando a su pastor alemán mientras casi no miraba a la cámara, con una genuina sonrisa tan brillante que hizo a Stiles sentirse caliente por todas partes, y sí, Stiles echo una solicitud en ese trabajo porque en un 75% amaba la conservación de la vida silvestre y alrededor del 25% porque quería ver a Derek Hale sonreír de nuevo, y posiblemente ser el único que lo obligara a hacerlo.  

El sentimiento sólo se ha hecho más fuerte desde entonces.

A Derek le gusta de actuar como si  sólo fuera uno de los empleados, a pesar de que no es solo el jefe, sino que además es el organizador de la fundación. Tiene su propia oficina en la esquina, pero la utiliza principalmente para la reunión con los responsables políticos locales y otros peces gordos. El resto del tiempo, él tiene un cubículo donde se encierran herméticamente con su ordenador portátil o simplemente se sienta contemplativamente, a comer una manzana o escuchar música en un reproductor de CD antiguo que guarda en el cajón superior. Se come el almuerzo en la zona de picnic con sus empleados, cuando hace buen tiempo. Trae la bolsa del almuerzo de la casa, lo que Stiles encuentra extrañamente encantador.

Sin embargo, Stiles puede ver que Derek está solo. No importa lo mucho que actúa como sólo fuera un empleado, nadie se olvida de que él es el jefe. Cuando entra en la sala de descanso, siempre se queda en silencio, y si estaban hablando de algún cotilleo o de algo fuera de tono antes de que él entre, siempre cambian a toda prisa el tema a algo más apropiado del lugar de y soso, como el clima o lo que tienen para el almuerzo, y Derek asiente cortésmente, coge su café, y se va sin una palabra. Stiles piensa que parece un poco solitario. Siempre sale como trabajador y sin pretensiones, pero también no parece aficionado a la charla o a sonreír, y hace claramente una gran cantidad de personas se sienten incómodos a su alrededor.

Para todas las grandes obras que Derek está haciendo en el mundo de la conservación, parece que no tiene muchos amigos.

Aun así, la idea de Stiles pidiéndole salir a Derek y este diciéndole que si... Bueno. Es de risa, de verdad.

Así Lidia le dice, —prométeme que al menos utilizaras la app —Y Stiles dice que lo hará.

* * * *

Dos semanas y varias primeras citas mediocres después, Stiles está sentado en una reunión de presupuestos a las 9 de la mañana de un lunes por la mañana, hurgando en su teléfono debajo de la mesa. No hace ningún intento de atender a su trabajo; sea lo que sea  que empieza a decir Greenberg en estas citas hace que, como si fuera un reloj de trabajo, a Stiles le surjan unas enormes ganas de mirar su teléfono, cortarse las uñas o mirar con la mente en blanco por la ventana, cualquier cosa menos escucharle.

Elimina una docena de correos electrónicos spam y las respuestas a un par de mensajes tontos de Scott de la noche anterior hasta que finalmente, pone sus pulgares de mala gana sobre los mensajes no leídos en la aplicación de citas. En este punto él no es muy optimista. Resulta que tenía razón de ser, porque alguien le ha enviado la foto de polla no solicitada.

Instintivamente se hunde un poco más en su asiento. Sin embargo, resulta ser una precaución innecesaria. Una mirada por lo confirma: la mujer a su izquierda se absorbe en garabatos de los Power Rangers en su bloc de notas, y el hombre a su derecha está mirando de frente al espacio, por lo que en su zona están prácticamente comatosos.

Stiles vuelve a mirar su teléfono.

Es una bonita foto de un pene, de manera objetiva. Muy artístico, muy buen gusto. El hombre, cuya cabeza está cortada fuera de la foto, está tumbado sobre su espalda en una sabana de color turquesa, y la suave luz del sol cae sobre su torso desnudo, una mano de largos dedos se enrosca perezosa alrededor de su erección. A + para la estética.

Aún así, Stiles no se despertó esa mañana después de sólo tres horas de sueño (que podía decir, se distrajo otra vez en la Wikipedia) sólo para  que pudiera ver la basura de un completo extraño.

 Lo triste es, es que esta no es la primera vez que le pasa, o la segunda, o la tercera o la quinta... ¿mataría a estos tíos saludar primero?

Stiles hace unas capturas de pantalla, y luego lo pega en un nuevo correo electrónico a Lidia (que ha estado insistiendo para que continúe con la aventura de las citas de la app). Lo nombra con un malhumorado, —adivinar cómo va mi mañana. 

En primer lugar fue ella es la que considero que la aplicación sería una buena idea. Tal vez ahora, cara a cara con una pequeña base de lo que Stiles ha tenido que aguantar en las últimas dos semanas,  finalmente admita que todo el asunto de citas en línea era una mala idea y deje de dispararle miradas compasivas cada vez que el tema de Derek Hale sale.

Después de eso, él bloquea el pic-pic del envió y se aleja de su teléfono. Greenberg sigue hablando, prestando meticulosa atención a un montón de datos difíciles de leer, y la mirada de Stiles, inevitablemente, se pasea y caer sobre Derek en su lugar. Derek, que está sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, mirando algo en su teléfono ni siquiera tratar de ocultarlo.

Stiles supone que si eres el fundador de la empresa, no tienes que fingir estar prestando atención mientras Greenberg habla.

El teléfono de Derek zumba en su mano; Stiles apenas puede oírlo. Derek da golpecitos en la pantalla mientras levanta su vaso de agua hacia la boca, y luego tiene que leer algo sorprendente porque al mismo tiempo escupe el agua por todas sus notas y que empieza a toser furiosamente, doblándose como si estuviera muriéndose mientras su teléfono castañetea en la mesa.

Greenberg detiene momentáneamente su discurso monótono, a pesar de no saber que hacer, mientras que casi todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa se congela excepto el vicepresidente, Boyd, que esta sentado a su lado y nunca parece ni remotamente impresionado por nada. Le da golpecitos a Derek en la espalda un par de veces.

Parece ayudar. Después de un largo medio minuto, el ataque de tos pasa. Derek mira hacia arriba, con la cara roja, y el tono áspero, —Estoy bien. 

Instantáneamente, Greenberg comienza a hablar de nuevo. Derek endereza la corbata y pone su teléfono lejos, y Stiles ve a sus compañeros volver a adormecerse en sus asientos con cara de estoy-aburrido-y-fuera-de-mi.

Stiles no puede dejar de preguntarse qué vio Derek para que tuviera una reacción tan impropia de él. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba segura que era más interesante que esta reunión.

Ah bueno. Es probable que Stiles nunca sepa.

O eso cree hasta cerca de media hora más tarde, cuando su teléfono vibra con un nuevo correo electrónico de Derek - el único correo electrónico que le ha enviado Derek, sin contar las extensas noticias de toda la compañía y las notas.

Es una buena cosa Stiles acaba de verter el café antes de tomar una mirada en ella, porque de lo contrario es probable que hubiese escaldado la piel de su mano de encima y derramó el café sobre sus zapatos y el piso cuarto de la rotura en el proceso.

La línea del asunto dice: —Re: adivinar cómo va mi mañana. 

Stiles se congela.

Parpadea

Cierra su aplicación de correo electrónico y lo abre de nuevo.

El correo electrónico sigue allí. Es todavía se titulada —re:. Adivinar cómo va mi mañana— Stiles no leyó mal.

Esta casi seguro de que o respirar durante unos sólidos cinco minutos mientras se deja que una oleada mezcla de horror y de adrenalina lo inunde. Es como una de esas pesadillas que solía tener en la escuela secundaria, donde —Se ponga de pie para dar una presentación, y solo cuando mira hacia abajo se da cuenta de que esta inexplicablemente desnudo de cintura para abajo y todo el mundo se ríe de él.

Finalmente succiona el aire suficiente para jadear, —Oh, Dios. ¡Estoy muerto. Estoy completamente muerto. —No hay nadie más en la sala de descanso, pero aún así lo dice. Parece una de esas monumentales ocasiones que necesita expresarse en voz alta en el universo.

Entonces agarra su taza entera de café y camina con rapidez de forma tan casual como sea posible por el pasillo. Unas pocas personas lo miran con curiosidad en sus cubículos, probablemente porque él esta tan ruborizado que parece un tomate al borde de un ataque de nervios, o posiblemente porque nadie coree en esa oficina, en ninguna parte y por ningún motivo. Dignidad es el nombre del juego. Stiles no la tiene.

Stiles los ignora a todos y se sumerge en la oficina de Lidia 'oficina y cierra la puerta de un portazo detrás del. No me importa que el trabajo podría estar haciendo; Esto es más importante. Esto es una crisis.

Debe de tener alguna idea por expresión de su cara, o tal vez por su forma de dejarse caer contra la puerta y jadear, porque no se cabrea o lo mira molesta.

Stiles agita su teléfono hacia ella y trata, entre los nervios y la adrenalina, de explicarse. No tiene ni idea de cuánto de ello se asemeja al _inglés_ , pero cree que en última instancia comprende las partes importantes.

Mientras habla, Lydia apoya los codos en su escritorio, agitando los dedos y parece intrigada. —Por lo tanto,— dice ella cuando finalmente se queda sin aliento, —¿Qué dijo Derek? 

   —¡No lo sé! —Stiles dice, solo un poco histérico.

   —¿No  leíste el correo electrónico? 

Stiles sacude la cabeza, avergonzado. Ella 's, sin duda, lo está juzgándolo duramente en este momento, y él lo sabe, ok. Lo sabe

Lidia deja escapar uno de sus frases marca registrada— ¿Por qué estoy rodeada de incompetentes?— suspira y extiende su mano hacia su teléfono. Stiles dócilmente lo entrega.

Lydia lo desbloquea sin pedirle la contraseña, lo que sugiere que Stiles necesita poner contraseñas más seguras o que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. Luego lee, y Stiles mastica la uña del pulgar y practica la respiración que su terapeuta le enseñó.

Lydia le devuelve el teléfono después de medio minuto, su expresión se suaviza a algo casi simpático. Es ahí cuando Stiles verdaderamente comprende lo verdaderamente, _apocalíptica_ que es esta situación. Lidia nunca mira de forma simpático.

 —¿Y bien? —Stiles cede.

 —Sólo dice que le gustaría que vayas a verlo a su oficina tan pronto como tengas una oportunidad. 

 Stiles nunca ha oído nada tan ominoso.

—No deberías hacerle esperar—, dice gentilmente. —Acaba de una vez, y mientras lo estés haciendo, yo te escribiré una carta de recomendación resplandeciente. 

Una carta de recomendación. Para llevarse con él cuando sea despedido. Oh Dios.

* * * *

Cuando Stiles entra en la oficina de Derek, Derek está de pie junto a la ventana. Se ve impresionante como de costumbre, traje a medida acentuando perfectamente las poderosas líneas de su cuerpo, pero sus orejas están un poco rojas. Él saca una botella de vino y dos copas de un carro mesita; debe tener una importante reunión con un gran cliente pronto. Stiles probablemente nunca lo supiera, sin embargo, está a punto de ser despedido.

   —Stiles,— asiente Derek.

Stiles respondería, pero tiene miedo de que le salga un chillido, impropio de un hombre, así que en vez de eso él sólo se centra en sentarse en el borde de la silla más cercana. Nunca había estado en la oficina de Derek antes. Es muy Derek; Le recuerda a los bosques, un montón de tonos tierra y acentos de verde. Si no fuera por las circunstancias, probablemente eso calmaría a Stiles. Pero seguro que nada lo calma en este momento, excepto tal vez un Xanax.

   —¿Sabes por qué te he llamado aquí? —Le pregunta Derek.

Oh dios, ¿tiene que decirlo en _voz alta_? No es como si no lo supiera. Stiles abre la boca, y no sale ninguna palabra. Su mente es un largo grito interno. Todo lo que puede hacer es agarrar los brazos del sillón y ver como Derek descorcha el vino y comienza a verterlo en el primer vaso con intimidante tranquilidad. Parece que no está en absoluto cabreado. Es aterrador.

Finalmente Stiles consigue que salgan las palabras. —Debido a que accidentalmente le envié una foto de un pene. 

Derek deja de verter el vino en el segundo vaso. —¿Accidentalmente? 

—¡Sí! —dice Stiles, enganchándose a las palabras como un salvavidas. ¿Es legal incluso despedir a alguien por un accidente? Bien. Probablemente sí, si el resultado es que alguien pierda un brazo o algo así, pero una foto de un pene no está a ese nivel. Stiles así lo espera. —¡Y ni siquiera era  mi polla! 

Derek baja la botella de vino por completo. —Entonces... ¿Era de tu novio 's...? 

Stiles sacude la cabeza. —No tengo uno. 

—Así que estás diciendo que me enviaste pornografía. 

Stiles gime y baja su cabeza a sus manos. No puede mirar a Derek en este momento; está alcanzando el nivel máximo de mortificación. —No, yo, lo cierto es que, tengo Lydia Martin en mis contactos de correo electrónico como 'divina diosa', que alfabéticamente la pone a tu lado, así que accidentalmente te envié por correo electrónico la foto de un pene que iba destinada a ella, y antes de decir nada, sé que no debo enviar material explícito por el correo de la empresa y juro que no volverá a ocurrir. —Suponiendo que Stiles vuelva a tener la oportunidad de usar su correo electrónico de empresa, que es algo que ni siquiera va a mencionar.

Hay un largo silencio, y Stiles corre el riesgo de echar un vistazo a través de sus dedos. Derek está con el ceño fruncido, pero no como si estuviera enfadado. Más bien como si estuviera confundido. —¿No está Lidia casada? ¿Con una mujer? 

_Eso_ hace que Stiles se olvide por un momento de la vergüenza. Se sienta derecho, agitando sus manos en un movimiento de cortar. —Whoa, no, eso definitivamente no es así. No estaba flirteando. Somos sólo amigos, y tienes razón, ella y Allison están muy felizmente casadas y yo nunca haría nada para meterme entre ellas. Nunca. Es sólo, que me preparo un perfil de citas en línea hace poco y como que lo odio porque me siguen enviando fotos de penes, de modo que la foto que has visto, era como, como una actualización de estado. Como, 'Mira lo terrible que es esto. Odio que esos tipos que me envían fotos de sus penes, porque ninguno de ellos eres tú

Mierda. Se muerde la lengua con tanta fuerza que no notara un sabor a sangre, porque, qué coño, no se suponía que eso fuera parte de la conversación, y ahora el agarre de Derek en el cuello de la botella de vino produce que se le pongan blancos los nudillos y él está mirando a Stiles, como un ciervo al que le dan las largas.

No por primera vez en su vida, ni siquiera por la centésima, Stiles desearía tener el poder de rebobinar los últimos diez segundos de lo que acaba de suceder y empezar de nuevo. Desafortunadamente no tiene tanta suerte.

—Solo para aclarar,  no quiero decir que quiero que me envíes una foto de tu pene—, exclama Stiles. —Sólo quería decir en un, un, un sentido puramente romántico, nadie en esa aplicación es tan bueno como... sí. —Stiles se desvanece debido a que los ojos de Derek continúan aumentando, y probablemente no querer decir que sea bueno. —Oh, Dios, estoy haciendo esta situación peor. No debería estar autorizado a hablar. 

Derek todavía no dicen nada. Tal vez sea una táctica de interrogación o tal vez (probablemente) sólo esté en shock.

De cualquier manera, Stiles se siente obligado a romper el silencio. —¿Vas a despedirme? —, Se pregunta tentativamente, después del minuto más largo y más difícil de su vida hasta la fecha.

Derek finalmente parpadea y relaja su agarre en la botella de vino. —Estaría loco si te despidiera. Eres uno de mis mejores empleados. 

—A pesar de todo el asunto de la foto del pene—, señala Stiles, arriesgando una sonrisa, y Derek le devuelve la sonrisa. Stiles se siente un poco como oh-dios-estoy-en-presencia-de-Derek Hale y empieza a entrar de nuevo en tensión. Eso es mucho más familiar, y mucho más emocionante.

   —Oh, yo no sé, yo no t...— comienza a decir Derek, mirando lejos por la ventana y luego con nerviosismo mirando a los ojos de Stiles. —no me importa mucho lo del asunto de la foto del pene. No si viene de ti. 

Esta vez es Stiles quien mira en estado de Shock.

Derek se gira bruscamente sobre su talón y coge una de las copas de vino y comienza a bebérsela a tragos, y bien, tal vez Stiles no es el único que está muy nervioso ahora. Ese pensamiento hace que Stiles este mucho menos nervioso, y se levanta y se mueve alrededor de la mesa, mientras dure. Derek gira la cabeza un poco. Stiles levanta la mano y toma el vaso y lo deja sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento, no debería, no es profesional -— comienza Derek.

—Te enviaría una foto de mi pene si me lo pidieras— exclama Stiles, y siente que es una de las cosas más valientes y más románticas que jamás ha dicho.

—Me gustaría enviarte a una, también, —dice Derek, sonrojándose enormemente.

Eso básicamente destroza poco autocontrol que le quedaba Stiles. Agarra la elegante corbata de seda de Derek y tira hacia él, y, antes de que pueda adivinar que, besa Derek Hale de la forma en que merece ser besado, a fondo y con tanto entusiasmo que Derek termina por inclinarse y apoyarse en su escritorio cuando sus rodillas no pueden sostenerlo más.

—Por lo tanto, sólo para aclarar, —Stiles jadea, apoyando una mano sobre el peco de Derek pecho y emocionado porque poder hacer eso ahora, —Estoy definitivamente no despedido. 

 Derek rueda los ojos y lo tira de el de nuevo.

FIN


End file.
